


The Fortunate Incident outside the bathroom at Interhigh

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Second year Hinata, Third Year Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Sakusa is in the middle of contemplating the chances of getting away with homicide as he waits for his cousin outside the cesspit of a public bathroom when he hears it.Who sings about going to the bathroom?A grumpy weasel and an interesting crow finally meet. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	The Fortunate Incident outside the bathroom at Interhigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inarizakie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakie/gifts).



Sakusa eyes the door to the men’s toilets as if it has personally offended him. Normally, he tends to avoid public bathrooms if he can — and so would everyone else if they’d read half the things he did — but coach has insisted that they don’t go off on their own while at nationals. Last year, they’d spent an hour looking for Togano when he’d wandered off to watch one of the quarter-final matches, and none of them want to receive a repeat of the ensuing lecture.

Unfortunately, no matter how many times he’s stressed the point to his cousin refuses to share his aversion, and Sakusa doesn’t want to deal with whatever trouble Komori would get up to on his own so he’s stuck in the hallway glaring at the door. It’s their last national tournament of their high school careers, and he has better things to do than escort Komori to a cesspool and wait to see if he emerges unscathed.

Itachiyama are scheduled to play their first match this afternoon, and he wants to take a quick look at some of the other games before they have to warm up. Inarizaki and Kamomedai are two of the names on everyone’s lips, and he’s heard that Karasuno has made it back again after failing to qualify in the summer.

It’s less surprising that they're the Miyagi representatives this year now that Wakatoshi(?) has graduated. Kageyama will be a second year as well, and Sakusa has no doubts that the setter would have been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp over the break.

A pair of boys wearing blue tracksuits walk by and glance over at him, and mistaking his bubbling irritation at the blasted door for genuine anger, they hurriedly walk away with their heads down. Sakusa barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. If they’re that intimidated by a frown, he wonders how they cope in matches where the pressure is intense enough to make even seasoned players sweat.

He can feel people looking in his direction and catches a few whispers of his name. Unsurprising — he had been named as the number one ace in the country this year, most of his competition for the top spot having graduated last year — but the attention unnerves him, and he resumes his attempt to incinerate the door in front of him through willpower alone. Either that or spontaneously develop telekinesis powers and drag Komori out with his mind.

It’s been far too long since he went inside, and Sakusa just knows that he’s seen an old acquaintance and struck up a conversation with them, perfectly content to ignore the suffering of his well-intentioned cousin stuck outside being gawked at like he’s a fascinating creature at the zoo.

There will be vengeance.

Sakusa is seriously considering actually going inside the bathroom — which he is sure was Komori’s plan all along — when he hears it. A noise that stands out amongst the annoying whispering, he’d call it tuneful if he was feeling generous and recovering from a head injury.

Who sings about going to the bathroom?

His question is answered mere seconds later as a bright mop of ginger hair comes skipping around the corner. Karasuno’s infamous number 10. Sakusa wonders if the boy knows he’s never going to be able to shake that moniker for the rest of his high school career. His flashy plays and even more infamous crash had woven themselves into the tapestry of Spring Interhigh stories for better or worse.

He remembers watching him last year, eager to see the team who had knocked out Shiratorizawa and robbed Sakusa of his last chance to face off against Ushijima.

_ And no, he wasn’t bitter about it at all, no matter what Komori said. Their confrontation had just been postponed until they both made it to the professional stage. _

The other boy is so caught up in his silly song — which he absolutely does not find amusing at all — that he doesn’t hear the whispers that erupt around him. There is a chance that he is just pretending not to notice, but he seems very invested in his bathroom song. Sakusa almost envies him for it, wishes that he could ignore the murmurs and glances as easily, but that almost-feeling quickly disappears when he realizes how oblivious the other player is to his surroundings.

Karasuno’s number 10 skips forward, paying no heed to his surroundings, and only stops when he nearly bangs into Sakusa. A quick bit of footwork prevents the collision, while Sakusa is amazed he isn’t affected by his ‘menacing aura’ as Komori described it.

“Buah!” The boy — Hinata something, right? — leaps back and points an accusing finger in Sakusa’s direction which is entirely unwarranted. It’s not like he was purposefully waiting to ambush Hinata with his presence, Hinata was the one who nearly bumped into him, so surely of the two of them Sakusa should be the one pointing. 

“You’re Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama, right?”

Sakusa nearly raises an eyebrow — but that would be giving away far too much to this interloper who still hasn’t moved out into the non-menacing-aura zone, almost like he’s immune to it — and nods once. He supposes it’s not too surprising, everyone and their mother seems to know who he is this year, but he hadn’t even spoken to Hinata last year. He’d barely spoken to anyone outside of his own team.

“That’s right, and you’re...from Karasuno. Mr. Fever who crashed against Kamomedai.” If Komori were here and not wasting time in the bathroom, this is the point where he would have stepped in, apologised for Sakusa’s bluntness and soothed any offended nerves with his natural charm.

_ Natural charm that only hid what a cunning bastard he really was. _

Alas, Komori is not here, and it only occurs to Sakusa as the words leave his mouth that maybe reminding the boy about his lowest moment wasn’t the most polite thing to say at their first proper meeting. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sakusa couldn’t remember the entirety of the boy’s name and didn’t want to embarrass himself by getting it wrong.

_ So you decided to embarrass yourself in a completely new way? Brilliant. _

Sakusa tenses and waits for the anger, the spluttering, the do-you-really-not-know-how-to-act-like-a-normal-person stare that’s followed him around for most of his school life, but instead all he gets is a laugh.

That is not the response he is used to receiving and he blinks uncomprehendingly at the short — and he really is small, Sakusa could use him as an elbow rest if he wanted to — boy in front of him. He laughs and cocks his head to the side, but there’s an intensity in his eyes that demands Sakusa’s focus and attention.

Interesting.

“Yeah, that was me. I was pretty stupid last year, but I’ve learned a lot since then and I have every intention on playing in all of our matches this year,” he says before turning the full force of gaze on Sakusa. The world narrows down to just the two of them, and Sakusa thinks he can understand why Miya and Hoshiumi are so interested in this particular player. A baby predator, not yet ready to take on the world but the potential is there and he’s starting to stretch his wings.

“But I’d really prefer it if you could call me by name, Sakusa-san. I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

Something about the casual way he said that he’d learned a lot annoys Sakusa, as if it’s an easy thing to maintain good health, and not something you have to be diligent about and practice. The words slip out before he can stop them. “Think I’ll still call you Mr. Fever for now.” 

There’s a pause, and Sakusa idly wonders if this is enough to drive Hinata from his presence.

“How do I get you to call me by my name then?” The question is softly spoken, lacking any of the bouncing energy that colourised his previous words. He doesn’t sound sad though, it’s more earnest than that. And Sakusa swears that those big brown eyes glow even in the unflattering light of the corridor.

He can admit to himself it’s a little disconcerting to be the focus of such sharp attention off the court. Hinata has more presence than he would have expected, and it’s rattled him a tiny amount.

_ People don't come up and talk to him. Especially younger, kind of cute — in a way that reminded him of his sister’s pomeranian — players who look at him without awe or trepidation. _

Sakusa banishes that last thought to the back of his mind and shuts it in a steel box before burying it in a hole to never be looked at again. Outwardly, he shrugs and turns his attention back to the bathroom door — dismissive, a challenge — he can practically feel electricity crackling in the air.

“When you’ve proved that you’re more than Mr. Fever, I guess,” he says with a finality in his tone — the conversation was over as far as he was concerned — and begins to count which of the numerous pieces of blackmail he has against his cousin for forcing him to wait for so long.

Hinata steps in front of him with a wide grin, oozing sunshine and light, and Sakusa squints at him. What now?

“And would you like to help me with that, Sakusa-san?” He chirps — no seriously, the words come out in a slightly musical tone, and maybe Karasuno players have more in common with birds than just their mascot — and if Sakusa wasn’t already standing against the wall, he would have taken a step back.

“Huh?” He’s once again grateful for his mask’s dual purpose of not only protecting his health but also hiding his expressions from the world. The pure confusion in his voice though is unmistakable.

Hinata chooses not to register this well-warranted confusion and bulldozes ahead with all the grace of a blue whale practicing ballet.

“Kageyama said — well, not said, more like grumbled because that guy can’t say anything without scowling, and that is seriously annoying and...anyway — he said that you were really conscientious. Is that the word? I think that’s the right word. I’ll check with Yachi later. She's super smart about those kinds of things. And she’s not a smirking git like Tsukishima either.”

Sakusa isn’t sure whether to marvel at Hinata’s ability to talk without breathing or suggest he see a doctor about it.

“But yeah, Kagyeyama said that you were very conscientious about your health and looking after yourself. I’m doing my best to get better at it, like I said before, and coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei have a lot of good advice but—”

Sakusa holds up a hand and mercifully the babble stops.

“Get to the point please.”

Hinata snorts and rolls his eyes. “Conscientious  _ and  _ dramatic too.” Sakusa raises an eyebrow. He’s the youngest of three siblings, of course he’s dramatic; playing the ‘mom nee-san hit me!’ game wouldn’t have worked quite as well if he hadn't have been. 

“The point is,” Hinata says, stressing each word with unneeded emphasis. “Is that you know a lot about this stuff, and I’d be interested if you have any tips to share.” 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re a loving and kind third year who wants to help his junior out?” Sakusa snorts at that, and Hinata chuckles. “Seriously, I’d be super grateful it’s not....not always the easiest thing for me to hold back.”

Sakusa looks at him and thinks of the boy who shone so bright he captured the whole stadium’s attention and held it right until he burned up like a firework fizzling out in the night sky. It’s ridiculous, he doesn’t owe Hinata anything, and they’ve never even spoken before—

_ But he approached Sakusa and spoke to him freely, and smiled, and it was....nice. _

“I don’t exactly have time right now to—”

A phone is waved in his face before he can finish the sentence.

“So give me your number then, or I can give you mine. And of course not now. The tournament just started. I was thinking more like after the tournament, when Karasuno wins and takes home the trophy, of course.” 

Now, that kind of talk Sakusa can deal with.

“I think you mean when Itachiyama wins.”

Hinata’s eyes gleam again, and that smile turns sharp. Sakusa likes this one better, Hinata wears it well.

“I meant what I said.”

Sakusa finds himself grinning, which is surprising in itself. What’s even more surprising is when he reaches down into his bag and pulls his own phone out. Part of him screeches because Hinata is infuriating and cheeky, and he can already tell that this is only going to lead to a string of headaches. Another part of him moves his hand forward to exchange numbers; the part that’s intrigued by that sharp smile and burning gaze and is curious to know more about the short player who has toppled titans.

The number goes in, and Sakusa stares at it blankly. Hinata tucks his phone away and grins at him.

“Awesome. I really do have to go to the bathroom now—”

“I heard.” He can’t not interrupt, it would go against his very nature.

“But I’ll text you later. Looking forward to learning from you, Sakusa-senpai!” The title causes him to splutter, but Hinata isn’t done yet. “Gotta say, I’m a little disappointed Kageyama didn’t say how hot you were in person.”

_ Oh god, are his cheeks getting warm? _

“W-Why you—!” But Hinata is already halfway through the door, and Sakusa can only glare with a reddening face as Komori finally steps out.

His cousin takes one look at him and raises an eyebrow.

“So, what did I—”

“You finish that sentence, and there will be an empty seat at the Christmas table.”

* * *

Despite all his natural inclinations, Sakusa finds himself keeping in contact with the little spitfire from Miyagi. Hinata Shouyou wasn’t a person that could be easily ignored, and Sakusa had the oddest feeling that if he stopped replying to the constant stream of messages — not that he  _ really  _ minded them — he’d open his door one day to find him outside his door with that same sharp smile.

Texts about health tips turned into sharing stories and swapping photos — Hinata hadn’t let him rest until he’d sent him a complete collection of all the Sakusa family dogs — and when the time comes for him to head off to university it’s Hinata Shouyou he spends his evening talking to when the crushing feeling of new-alone-scary creeps up on him in his dorm room.

_ He could have gone pro straight after high school, but he’s always known he would need a back-up plan. _

It’s a slow creeping feeling of friendship and fondness and plans for the future with the same goal in the mind. It’s allowing his eyes to linger a heartbeat too long on bright eyes and a sunny smile through the graininess of a webcam.

_ Brazil is half the world away, and he’s already planning to work around the time differences when it happens. _

It’s watching Itachiyama fall to Karasuno in the match for third place that year, and unable to tear his gaze away from the orange hurricane that is jumping higher than ever, and wishing that he’d had a chance to play against the little monster himself.

It’s running into the same player outside yet another public bathroom — Komori’s fault again — and greeting him with a short nod.

“Well played, Hinata.” 

Brown eyes widen in surprise before Hinata beams at him. A smile tugs at Sakusa’s lips before settling himself to ask what he came here to ask. A lunch between friends is a good start, right? At least that’s what his sister, brother, and cousin have all told him.

It’s certainly something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first time writing OmiHina and I hope that you enjoyed it. This is a gift fic for [Joie](https://twitter.com/inahrizakie) who I hope enjoys it.
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want, I post snippets from my WIP's and sometimes cool graphics to go with my fics as well! As usual a massive thank you to my beta reader [vanellabean11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabean11/pseuds/vanellabean11) for all their hard work.


End file.
